Tomb Raider Weapons of Gods
by xDemonicCloudx
Summary: Lara travels around the world looking for the weapons of Gods to stop the destruction of the world from a power sealed for such a long time. Hot on her heels is Nathan Drake. NOTE: Redoing this one, I have different ideas but the story shall remain the same.


Brown eyes scanned the ancient tomb, the hieroglyphics on the walls spelling out old stories from the time before they were etched onto the walls. A large sarcophagus lay in the middle of the room, images scarred onto the sides for eternity, detailing the past events of the owner before their death. A figure with an elegant headdress ordering its soldiers into battle, swords, shields and spears at the ready as they charged into the warzone. Crouched beside the sarcophagus, a finger slid down the etching while documenting it all on camera. Lara Croft stood up, pressed stop on the camera and slid it into her backpack. She looked around the room and laid her hands on the side of the coffin. She used her entire body strength and pushed the lid off. The thud loudly echoed through the room, surprising Lara slightly. She quickly put her hands on her .45 dual handguns and looked around the room. Once she felt it was safe enough to continue she looked into the coffin and inside lay a skeleton, its organic materials long since decayed, clutching into a staff with a weird shaped jewel.

"I found it," smiled Lara, reaching down to collect her find. A gunshot rung through the room and Lara ducked down, pulled out both her handguns and aimed in the direction of the shooter. Standing a few feet away from her was a man wearing blue jeans, a white top and a brown underarm holster with a .45 Glock aimed at her.

"Ms Croft, I presume?" asked the man, his voice quite deep, suiting his manliness.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Lara.

"Nathan Drake, you can call me Nate," smirked the man.

"You're an American?" asked Lara, not taking her aim off the man.

"And you're British, aren't we just quite a pair?" laughed Nate.

"I suggest you leave, right now," ordered Lara.

"But that's no fun;" smirked Nate, "I was at least hoping for a challenge to get this item, but you took out all the traps." Lara sprinted over to Nathan and threw a punch, which he luckily dodged and tried to kick her. She grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground and pressed her boot on his sternum.

"As I said, I suggest you leave," smirked Lara, holstering her pistols.

"Okay, I'll leave, but if we ever run into each other again I'm not letting you leave with the artefact," growled Nate.

"We'll see," winked Lara, grabbing the artefact and walked out of the room leaving Nathan Drake to his own accord.

Lara woke up, the sunlight pouring into her room. She smiled as she smelt freshly ground coffee wafting from the kitchen to her room. Her butler, Winston, shuffled into the room. He nodded and sat the coffee on her bedside table and left a few slices of buttered toast for her.

"Ms Croft, you have a phone call waiting for you," muttered Winston, shuffling out of her room. Lara groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She sipped on the coffee and bit into a piece of toast. She threw her robe on and walked into the main hall. She smiled at her friend and tech expert; Zip, who waved back in acknowledgment. She flipped off the banister at the last few steps and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Lara speaking."

"Ms Croft, it is Mr Greaver of Oxford University," came the reply from a gruff sounding male.

"Ah, how may I help you?"

"I have something that may interest you at my office."

"Well, I shall get ready and come down," replied Lara, putting the receiver down. She smiled and walked back to her room. She quickly got ready into a skirt suit, which she usually never wears and braided her hair as normal. Finishing her apparel she slid on a pair of red granny shades. She walked down the stairs again and Winston appeared with her Mercedes keys.

"Mr Greaver looks forward to your visit," smiled Winston.

"As I look forward to what he has got to show me, Zip, I'll keep you on the headset," smiled Lara, closing the large doors behind her.

She climbed into the silver Mercedes and pressed down on the pedal. She sighed as she realised this is going to be a long drive. She slowed down and flicked her shoes off before pushing down on the pedal again. She drove through the countryside and smiled as the fresh air cleared her body. She smiled as the destination became closer and closer.

Lara pulled up to Oxford University, the building was immaculate. It was such a beautiful building that Lara felt very happy that she was an Englishwoman. A tall, chubby man stood by the entrance in a white suite. Lara held in a laugh as she realised he looked a lot like the Kentucky Fried Chicken man. She put her shoes back on and climbed out the car. She pressed the button on the key ring and the car locked. She gripped her handbag as she climbed the stairs to the front door.

"Ms Croft, I am Mr Greaver," said the man, holding his hand out to be shaken. Lara took his hand and in one swift movement her hand was at his lips as he kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to have you here at our establishment."

"The pleasure is all mine," smiled Lara, as he released her hand. He opened the front door and motioned for her to enter. She quickly slid inside the building and Mr Greaver appeared beside her.

"My office is this way, I shall show you the object while when we arrive," stated Greaver as he began walking towards a room. Lara simply followed behind and looked at the walls as they passed. The pair walked into a large office filled with objects of unknown origin in glass cabinets. Lara's eyes gleamed as she seen a relic she recognised.

"That's the Dagger of Osiris," smiled Lara.

"You have a keen eye," smirked Greaver, sitting on a leather chair.

"So, which object is it you wish to show me?"

"This," said Greaver, pulling a black briefcase from under the desk. He clicked it open and inside was a lightning bolt shaped metal.

"What is this?" asked Lara, bewildered.

"This is Zeus's thunderbolt," smiled Greaver.

"You mean the Greek God, Zeus, the one that fought beside 11 other Gods against the Titans?"

"The very Zeus, though there are two more object that coincide with this one," replied Greaver.

"And you want me to find these objects?"

"Yes, before a certain American."

"American?" asked Lara, confused.

"Nathan Drake," said Greaver.

"I'll leave immediately, where do I go?"

"I have an informant in Athens, one phone call and he'll await your arrival," smiled Greaver. Lara smirked, flicked her shoes off and sprinted out the door back to her car. "That girl really loves Tomb Raiding."


End file.
